


The Office Heat

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an omega living as a beta. In this world, omegas are property of their alphas. Dean saved Sam from an abusive alpha. </p><p>Everything is fine until, Sam's heat kicks in unexpectedly at work where he is alone with an unmated alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Heat

Sam had been living a life of a beta for years even though he was an omega. Omegas were technically property of their alpha. Every omega was purchased by an alpha shortly before their first heat. Let us just say Sam’s alpha was an asshole with a capital A. It was not common for omegas to go to home after they were mated and purchased by an alpha. However, the courts took sympathy on Sam and gave him to his alpha brother, Dean.

Of course, Sam didn’t know he was given to Dean. All he knew was that he was in a hospital and the asshole wasn’t there. When Dean came to get him, Sam never mentioned the alpha. Dean gave him suppressants and scent blocking soap which Sam used religiously. Sam lived with Dean in a small apartment. Sometimes he asked Dean if he should get his own place, but Dean always said no and that Sam was safer with him. Sam didn’t argue that. He had no idea when the asshole would stroll back into his life and drag him back home.

Sam started working at an office as a secretary about a year after Dean took him home from the hospital. Everyone thought he was a beta and Sam was fine with that. There were some omegas in the office. They were almost always barely dressed and were treated like objects. Sam can’t help but feel sorry for them because that was him once. Well, it was sort of him. Sam’s alpha was an abusive asshole and Sam was an object to his alpha.

Everything was fine for four years. Working for Mr. Novak was okay. The man had zero social skills and was an unmated alpha. Everything was fine until one day, Sam was working late to clear up some files. Mr. Novak and Sam were the only ones left in the office and Sam’s suppressants failed. He felt his heat start to kick in and Sam panicked. 

He sat at his desk and shook as he dialed his brother’s number. Dean picked up on the third ring, “Sammy, working late?”

Sam grimaced and whispered, “Dean, my heat started. I.. I don’t want to be taken back to him. Please.. help me.”

Dean sighed and said, “I will be there in five, just stay calm.”

Sam sat at his desk with his head resting in his hands. He was so screwed. Even after he left, everyone would still be able to smell him. They would know it was him. They would know he was in heat and they would call the authorities. They would send him back to his alpha. Sam knew he would have to leave tonight with Dean.

He smelled an aroused alpha and Sam didn’t have to look up to know who it was. It was his boss, Mr. Novak. Sam glanced up at his boss. He felt a wave of emotion flood through him, thanks to his heat, and he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Castiel took a calming breath as he palmed his cock to try to get it to go down. He realized he had to look like an asshole right now. Sam was mated and he knew that. He had known Sam was an omega for years. Castiel just never said anything because he didn’t find it important. Sam’s status never impacted his work.

Castiel took another deep breath and stated calmly or tried to sound calm. He knew his voice was a wreck. “It’s okay, Sam. I can call your alpha if you would like.”

Sam panicked and Castiel could smell his fear. Sam put his hands up and begged. “No please, don’t call him. My brother is coming to get me. You.. You’ll never see me again. Just please don’t call him.”

Castiel took a step toward Sam and sniffed the air again. He smelled it then. Sam hadn’t been around his alpha in years. The alpha he smelled on Sam was not his alpha. It was another alpha, probably Sam’s brother. A growl escaped Castiel’s throat before he could stop it. “Did you run away from your alpha, omega?”

Sam pushed himself further against his desk and he could feel his pants getting wet with slick. He prayed Dean would be here soon. He stammered out, “No! Of course not, I wouldn’t disobey my alpha like that.” Sam knew he was lying and he was fairly certain Castiel knew he was lying.

Castiel closed the gap between them. He brought a hand up to Sam’s throat and held tight. The omega gasp under him but offered little resistance. Castiel ripped open Sam’s shirt with his other hand and searched Sam’s neck and shoulders for a mating mark. Castiel saw the bite mark in between Sam’s neck and shoulder. He also saw the faded scars from beatings.

Castiel started to trace his hand over the scars and he could hear the omega snuffling. He knew he could mate with Sam and break the bond and claim this other alpha had over Sam. Castiel knew he could be a better alpha than the one that did this to Sam.

He unbuttoned Sam’s pants and he heard the omega whine. It was not a whine of wanting more. It was a whine of fear. The omega was in distress and did not want this. Castiel knew that the omega couldn’t talk with the hand around his throat. He figured that was probably for the best.

Castiel pushed the omega’s pants down and he turned the omega around. He forced the omega down so his chest was resting against the desk. Castiel kicked the omega’s legs apart and tore the shirt off the omega. He held the omega down with a hand to the back of his neck. Castiel slipped his free hand down in between Sam’s cheeks.

He felt his hand get wet with slick and he moaned loudly. Castiel gently fingered the omega. The omega was tight which pleased Castiel. It meant the omega wasn’t letting anyone fuck him. He quickly prepped the omega. Castiel didn’t feel like wasting time with teasing the distressed omega. The sooner he could stake his claim for the omega the better. Castiel knew it would be better for the omega too.

Castiel unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He started to push it inside the omega. He watched the omega scream and cry below him but he didn’t stop. He thrust in and out as he watched the omega’s fingertips become bloody from where his short nails had split on the desk top as he tried to get away.

He felt his knot lock inside the omega and Castiel smiled. He leaned over the struggling omega and bit down over the bite mark left by his former alpha. The omega stilled under him and Castiel felt the omega shudder. He didn’t know if that was from climaxing or the reality that he was once again claimed. It was enough to send Castiel over the edge and he was spilling his seed inside the omega.

Castiel was relaxing in the afterglow of finally being mated. He paid no attention to the crying and begging omega beneath him. However he smelled something off. Castiel looked around and another alpha just opened the door from the stairs. This alpha was so angry his eyes were practically red. Castiel could smell the alpha’s anger. He scented the air and he knew it wasn’t Sam’s former mate. This was Sam’s brother.

Dean growled at the alpha, “Get away from my brother, you sick fuck.” He lunged toward the alpha and pulled him away from his brother. Dean had to squeeze the base of the alpha’s cock to get his knot to release from his brother. He growled and kicked the alpha until he felt his anger fade. The alpha was a bloody mess on the floor.

Dean heard the pitiful whine of an omega in heat, one who had just been taken against his will. Dean knew Sam was not some mindless omega. He rushed over to his brother and helped him pull up his pants. Dean felt the bite mark on Sam’s neck and frowned. Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around his little brother. Then he wrapped his arms around his brother protectively as he glared at the other alpha on the floor.

He whispered to his brother, “Everything is going to be okay, Sammy. I will protect you.”

Castiel laughed despite himself as he regained his composure enough to sit up. His chest and abdomen hurt from the beating he took from the elder Winchester. He said to Sam, “Everything will be fine, Sam. I’ll be a good alpha to you.”

Dean growled at Castiel and tightened his hold on his brother. His voice was angry when he spoke, “You raped my brother. He can’t even be mated and yet you.. You raped him. How could you do that? Sam is a person, not some omega for you to just stick your knot into without asking.” Dean quieted and whispered into Sam’s hair, “Shhhh. Baby boy, don’t worry. I’ve got you. No one is going to take you away. Shhh.”

Castiel stood up and stated with as much alpha authority he could muster, “I mated with him just fine. Now give me my mate.”

Dean pulled Sam closer to him and stated firmly, “No. Were you not listening when I said Sam can’t mate? Smell him, Sam does not smell mated to you. Sam is my ward and I have the papers to prove it. Because he is not suitable for mating, he can legally hold a job if I approve it, which I did. You have no claim here.”

Sam was in pain when he looked up to his brother. He whispered, “I’m yours?” He felt relief fill him.

++

Four days later Sam’s heat passed. Dean stayed with him as much as he could. There were no unwelcome alphas around him and Dean didn’t touch him like that. Sam was relieved to learn that the asshole broke him so badly he was an unsuitable mate. It meant, he could actually live his life how he wanted too. Well, Dean would always be his guardian but he didn’t have to worry about being dragged back to that place or some other alpha claiming him.

Sam insisted on picking up his last pay check in person. Dean went with him, probably because he didn’t trust Mr. Novak. Sam walked into Mr. Novak’s office with Dean behind him. Castiel looked up at him and said quietly, “I am sorry, I forced myself on you, Sam. I thought I was saving you from the abusive relationship with your alpha. I knew you lived with your brother but I thought you were on the run. I am sorry, if I hurt you. I didn’t realize your brother is your guardian.”

Sam nodded and stated, “I just came by to pick up my last paycheck.”

Castiel opened his desk drawer and pulled out the paycheck along with a severance check. He handed it to the omega and said with embarrassment. “Here it is. If you need anything, please call. You can always have your job back whenever you want it.”

Sam pocketed the checks and turned to leave. He stopped. Sam turned back around and said, “Mr. Novak, every omega is like me. We are all capable with feelings, wants, and needs. What you did to me because I’m an omega is wrong. My alpha before was abusive but Dean saved me and he saved me from you.” 


End file.
